Selena Blanc
BD3F9DFE-2F62-4103-B218-228BC267A328.png A1FDA4D3-76F8-4E82-A86C-D7CCE125377F.png|Nether Arc C581441C-1266-4438-B24B-56AF6D61AE31.png Summary Selena is the main protagonist of the Psycho Inferno Series. Selena was a normal high school student until she obtained the hand of Sepens, and now she must protect the hand and the world from the Nether. Personal Stats Name: Selena Blanc Origin: Psycho Inferno Gender: Female Age: 15 | 21 at the end of the series Classification: Human; High School student Alignment: Neutral Good Height: 5ft 10in Weight: Don’t ask FC/OC Stats Tier: 6-C | 5-B | 4-B | 2-C | 2-B as the Valkyrie of Serpens Powers and Abilities: |-|Beginning of Series=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Magic, Air Manipulation, Aether manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Regeneration (Mid), Elemental Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Invisibility, Intangibility, Near-Invulnerability, Creation, Holy Manipulation, Blessed, Angelic Arm, Angelic Force Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Purification |-|Nether Arc= All powers, plus White Arts, Divine Force Manipulation, Benefic Force Manipulation, Positive Force Manipulation, and Angelic Magic, Regeneration (Low-High) |-|Potential Unlocked=All powers plus Chaos Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Reality Warping, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, and Abstract Existence(type 2), Ethereal Manipulation, and Transcendent Angel Physiology, Almighty Magic, Primordial Light Manipulation, and Omni Purification, Regeneration (High) |-|Valkyrie of Serpens= All powers enhanced immensely, plus Immortality (Type 8; As long as the Concept of Good Exists, She will still come back.), Regeneration (Low Godly; Can regenerate from her soul.), Absolute Attack with Shamen no sutoraiku |-|Resistances= Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Corruption, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: Island Level+(One Shotted Z’rath, who created a massive storm) | Planet Level '(Causally destroyed a meteor that would have destroyed Earth; Vaporized Venus with ease; Broken Neptune in half with a punch) | '''Solar System Level '(Created a blast which overpowered a hypernova) | '''Low Multiverse level (Recreated several universes; comparable to Razu, who ripped apart the entire space-time continuum) | Multiverse Level 'as the Valkyrie of Serpens (Defeated Kath, who destroyed dozens of Multiverses) 'Speed: FTL+ '''with '''MFTL+ '''Flight speed (Kept up With Jack, who can fly from Earth to the moon in half of a second. Flew from Earth to Pluto and back in seconds) | '''MFTL+ (Flew Across the entire underworld In 15 minutes) | Immeasurable (Flew through time and space) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Class T with Telekinesis Striking Strength:' Island Level+' | Planet Level | Solar System Level '''| '''Low Multiverse level | Multiverse Level Durability: Island Level+ | Planet Level | Solar System Level '''| '''Low Multiverse level | Multiverse Level Stamina: Inhuman | Infinite Range: Melee Range; Several kilometers with most powers; Multiverse at full power Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: '''Gifted (One of the smartest in her class) '''Weaknesses: Dark energy, does not like to fight, doesn’t have full control of her powers; None Notable Key: Start of Series | Nether Arc | Potential Unlocked '''| '''Valkyrie of Serpens Mary Sue test:23 Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Goddesses Category:Demigods Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Psycho Inferno